Tomb Raider: Beneath the shadow
by Omen The Wolf
Summary: Lara Croft's doppelganger is now causing trouble. Not wanting the law against her she sets out to convince it to lay low. But when Lara's life is at stake she must team up with her doppelganger to try and stop what threatens her soul's very existence.
1. Prelude

Please comment, I would be very thankfull.

Tomb Raider

Beneath the shadow

Prelude

"And Lara croft is once again seen running rampant across Britain" said a T.V. reporter. "She was last seen in Nottingham." Lara turned off the T.V.

"Damn that clone" she snapped. "Its going to cause the cops to come after me. What the hell does it think its doing?" Zip shrugged and said

""Its free, its doing what it wants to. Like you told it, it serves no one. Lara sighed

"What am I going to do? I cant stop it."

"Why dont you try and talk to it?" suggested Zip. "Your probably the only one who could." Lara thought for a moment and then said

"I mine as well try." I'm going to get ready now, please get everything ready." Zip nodded and headed off to the computer room.


	2. Chapter 1: Doppelganger talk

Chapter 1

Lara turned her motorcycle to the left, still not being able to find the clone.  
"Where is that damn thing?" she thought angrily. She was wearing black leather pants and jacket with a tight grey shirt, with some a book bag with  
one strap slung over her shoulder. She also had short black boots. Her hair was tide back in a pony tail and she wore dark tinted sun glasses that  
seemed to go just right with her face. "I'll never find it just going around the streets" she thought to herself. "My best bet is to look up high." Lara turned to the left lane and saw a tall building. "Perfect" she smiled.  
"The roof" said the elevator voice. Lara walked out and examined the area. It was a run down roof with pipes sticking out, and covered in rust. The area itself was small, but would allow her to get a nice enough view to search for the doppelganger.  
Lara pulled out her camcorder and looked around the buildings. "Where are you?" she said.  
"Hello" a voice said behind her. Lara jumped in surprise and wiped out her pistol from within her jacket and aimed it at the person behind her. It was the doppelganger.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lara snapped, still surprised.  
"I am just exploring this area." It said in its almost robot voice. Lara shook her head. It was still hard to look at something that looked like an exact replica of her. "So" it said. "What are you looking for?"  
"How did you know I was looking for something?" Lara asked, her eyebrow raised.  
"Your expressions" It explained. "I am an exact copy of you. I know when I am searching for something." Lara looked at her in bewilderment. Not only did it look like her. But it could also know what she was thinking. "So?" it asked.  
"I was searching for you" Lara explained. The doppelganger looked at her oddly.  
"Why would you be looking for me?" it asked. Lara sighed  
"You've been causing me a lot of trouble lately. You've been seen numerous times running wild around all of Britain, and everyone thinks its actually me." The clone frowned.  
"I did not mean to displease you" it said. "If you wish, I shall go some wear more, isolated." Lara shrugged.  
"Just please lay low. I don't want the authorities after me."  
"Of course" it said.  
"Thank you" Lara said. "Now all I might have to do is talk to the authorities." The doppelganger nodded to her.  
"Good bye" it said. Then jumped off to another building.

***

"How did it go" Zip asked. Lara took off her jacket and shrugged.  
"A lot better then what I thought it would. I'm not sure if it will actually lay low though."  
"So you talked to it?" he asked. "What did it say? What did it do? How did you find it?"  
"It found me" she explained. "It said it would stay low for me. But, well, I just cant trust it." Lara sat down on a three seated couch. "All I know is, I cant have it as an enemy. It knows everything about me." Lara sighed in stress. "I'm going to go to bed. Make arrangements for Anya to meet me at a Peru market place on Wednesday, afternoon. I need to talk to her about some things." Zip nodded  
"What action do you want to dress for?" he asked. Lara thought for a moment.  
"Something that lets me move about, but casual."  
"Ok" he said.


	3. Chapter 2: Amanda's reveal

Chapter 2

One day later

Amanda fell to the ground, her leg screaming in pain.

"Damn it" she swore.

"Are you okay?" asked a man. Amanda looked up and saw a light brown haired man with white skin, and green eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, and blue jeans with white, and black shoes. He held out his hand to help her. "Here" he said. Amanda hesitated for a moment but then let him help her up.

"Thanks" she said. He smiled as a your welcome.

"So" he said. "Were you headed?" Amanda shrugged.

"I just need a place to stay" she replied. "Is there a hotel near by?"

"Yeah" he said. Just over there" he pointed a little beyond where they were. "Ummm, do you have money?" Amanda dug through her pockets and sighed. She had lost her wallet. "I thought so" he said. "Well, I'll pay for you." he said. Amanda's face lit up. "But you have to do something for me." he said, smiling.

"What?" she asked. Not wanting to know.

"You have to have lunch with me" Amanda looked up at him in shook. She had expected something entirely different. She felt her stomach. When was the last time she ate? At least a day ago.

"Ummmmm" she said. Still not able to trust the man she had just met.

"Sure"

"Perfect" he said. "What are you in the mood for? Hamburgers? Chicken? Crab? Something else?"

"Errrr, what ever you want" she said. Not really caring so long as she could eat.

"Come on" he said. now beaming. "You must have something you want more then another?"

"I guess hamburgers" she said randomly picking one. "Is it close?" He nodded

"Yeah, its actually right next to the hotel." They then headed off to the fast food restaurant.

***  
"So" he said. Handing her a hamburger he had gotten her. "My names Alex. What's yours?" Amanda took a large bite of her hamburger, almost choking because she had only chewed twice.

"My names Amanda." she said. "Amanda Evert." Alex smiled and raised his had to shake hers.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Amanda." She smiled and took another large bite out of her hamburger.

"I hope you don't find this question rude. But when on earth was the last time you ate?" Amanda couldn't help but laugh at her self.

"If you believe me, its been more then a 24 hours since my last meal." Alex raised an eye brow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. "I've been starving" Alex stopped the conversation and looked at a menu. Amanda shrugged and started to consume her now almost gone burger.

"So" he started again. "I like your tattoos. Why'd you get them?" Amanda looked up at him.

"I… I…"

"Its okay" he interrupted. "If its something personal that you don't want to discuss, then I'll understand." Amanda looked down.

"Well, I cant tell you the whole reason, but I got them so that people wouldn't recognize me." Alex nodded.

"I don't think tattoos are going to discise you though" he said.

"It wasn't just tattoes" she said. "I dyed my hair white, I changed my style of clothing, and I left my old friends." Amanda gasped at what she had said. "I've said to much" she said.

"No" he said. "Please, tell me. Why did you do all this, change your looks and such?" Amanda took a deep breath.

"Well, they abandon me. You see, in a excavation site, are college team had discovered the last queen of Tuminaco's tomb. After a while I accidentally set off a trap. Part of the ceiling collapsed, and my friend Lara had gotten out unharmed. Thinking that I was dead. Everyone had just left the tomb alone. They didn't even try to retrieve my body. When I had gotten out, I didn't even… well, lets say that I didn't want to speak to any of them again."


End file.
